1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and more specifically, cell phone holders for mounting to bicycle handlebars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to maximize the comfort and safety of the bicyclist, it is desirable to provide a bicycle construction to accommodate the various positions of the bicyclist. For example, the bicyclist may assume an erect position or may bend forwardly to reduce air resistance when racing or bicycling at a fast pace. Likewise, when riding long distances, the bicyclist may want to change the position of his or her hands relative to the handlebars. The hands may be spread apart a great distance on the handlebars when negotiating difficult terrain or when in traffic whereas the hands may be placed relatively close together on the handlebars when traversing relatively flat terrain without traffic. Further, in order to apply maximum pressure to the pedals, it is desirable that the bicyclist grip the handlebars in a location to exercise maximum force. In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,673 I have disclosed a bicycle construction including a handlebar design allowing the bicyclist to grip the handlebar in four completely different positions.
It is desirable for a bicyclist to be able to communicate via a cell phone; however, verbal communications become difficult when the bicyclist is bending forward to reduce air resistance when racing or bicycling at a fast pace. For example, in my aforementioned U.S. patent, there is disclosed a chin rest upon which the bicyclist may place his or her chin when in the racing position. Use of a cell phone in such a position becomes awkward plus difficult for the bicyclist to hear the phone audio. I have therefore designed a cell phone holder that is mounted to the handlebars in such a manner to allow the bicyclist to communicate while in the forward racing position. Disclosed herein is such a cell phone holder. Further, the holder may be utilized to receive various types of communication devices including a global positioning transmitter and receiver.
A number of U.S. patent and published U.S. patent applications disclose a variety of holders for securing cell phones. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,684 issued to Farmer et al., there is disclosed a cell phone holder that is mounted by brackets directly to the handlebars. U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,385 issued to Fry discloses a sports computer with a global positioning receiver mounted to a bicycle handlebar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,182 issued to Chen discloses a pouch assembly for holding a cell phone that is adapted to mount to a variety of bases including a cylindrical bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,816 issued to Thomas discloses a basket for mounting a container to a bicycle handlebar.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S.2003/0106919A1 of Chuang discloses a device mountable on a bicycle handlebar for attaching a cell phone bag. U.S. Patent Application Publication US2003/0140727A1 of Chuang also discloses a bracket for attaching to the handlebar collar to allow for attachment of a cell phone bag.
Further, in U.S. Patent Application Publication US2002/0131606A1 of Stanberry et al., a mounting arrangement is disclosed for securing a storage pouch to the windshield of a motorcycle. A cell phone mounting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication US2002/0113185A1 of Ziegler and includes a holder for securing a phone to the handlebars or frame of a bicycle. In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0020249A1 of Darland et al. discloses a cell phone holder mountable to the handlebars. Despite the above constructions, there is a need for a cell phone holder construction mounted to the bicycle handlebars in such a manner to allow the bicyclist to communicate via the cell phone when in the forward leaning or racing position. Further, the holder should be adaptable to place the cell phone in front of the face of the bicyclist and also adjacent the left ear and/or right ear of the bicyclist.